


One Last Dance

by clarissa_writes



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Heartbreak, Moving On, Ouch, Post-Break Up, So much angst, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarissa_writes/pseuds/clarissa_writes
Summary: You and Steve share one last dance since your break up.





	One Last Dance

You’re not sure if this is a bad joke Tony is playing on you or if there’s some celestial being up there trying to play you like chess pieces. 

Frankly, it doesn’t really matter which one it is because you still feel that drop in your stomach.

You figured you were long over it. After all, three years is quite a long time.

But then you hear that familiar tune, the soft but abrupt voice of Peggy Lee, and you couldn’t withhold the flinch. You couldn’t stop the sudden state of utter stillness you go through. Mid-raise of the champagne you’ve brought to your lips, you didn’t even take a sip before pulling the cup away. Losing all desire to drink, you simply twirl the cup around by the stem, watching the liquid swirl in the cup in a fluid motion. You allow yourself the bliss of acting indifferent, no matter how untruthful it is

Lee’s voice rings in the back.

_Linger in my arms_

_A little longer, baby_

_Hold me tight_

You stop yourself from getting sucked into the nostalgia. Of remembering this very song playing from your speaker as you danced in the kitchen barefoot. Of remembering how it felt to have _his_ arms around you, spinning you, holding you tight before swaying the both of you together. Of your soft laughter mixing with his deep, belly chuckles that sounded oh so perfectly together.

You stop yourself from feeling the bitter sting in your chest.

The sting that failed to completely disappear even to this day.

“May I have this dance?”

You look up, far too quickly than you would’ve liked, but you couldn’t suppress the surprise. The shock of the familiar ~~infuriatingly, heartbreakingly familiar~~ sound of his voice. Your eyes meet his blue ones.

And the nostalgia you desperately wanted to keep at bay all came rushing in.

_While my love for you_

_Is growing stronger, baby_

_It ain't right to say goodnight_

Steve stood there, dressed in a suit and tie so similar to the one you’ve seen in the photos during the 40s. The one you saw with him at the museum they had for the Commandos. The one you told him you would’ve loved to see him in.

You wish you could say you hesitated.

You wish you could say that you politely declined to save yourselves from the inevitable pain you would surely cause one another by saying ‘yes’.

But you were never so considerate.

Neither was Steve, because he knew exactly what he was getting himself into by asking you of this.

So you say it.

You can't say no.

Not when he stood there looking as handsome as the day you met him, standing tall with his hand extended to you with clear blue eyes staring right at you. The words, as soft as a feather, spill from your lips.

“I would love to.”

Your hand slips into his and for a brief second, you feel him squeeze. A gesture of reassurance. Possibly a reminisce of any lingering emotion you’ve both desperately tried to keep under wraps.

Whether it was for you or for him, you couldn’t tell.

Hell, maybe it was for the both of you.

Not that it really mattered anymore.

You slide the glass of champagne on-top of a passing water’s silver plater and let Steve lead you to the dance floor. You both stop at the center, your bodies fluidly going into position with your chests coming together, his hand on your waist and the other clasped around yours while you keep a steady hand on his shoulder.

_Though it may be getting_

_Past your dreamtime, baby_

_Don't think twice_

You sway together, no words passing between you as the soothing melody danced through the air. You breathed him in, feeling every inch of his warmth radiate onto your skin and your eyes flutter shut. You picture this moment in your head, thinking about the last time you’ve danced with one another. The last time you had him within arms length, twirling you to a melody much like this one but one that left far less painful emotions.

Steve’s hand tightens around your waist.

_Just linger in my arms_

_A little longer, baby_

_'Cause it's so nice_

_It's oh so nice_

Unwarranted memories flash by the closer he is. Your fight, the fight that led to where you two were now, plays itself in your mind. You hear the screaming matches, you feel the pure anger, frustration, the sorrow, the heartbreak, the feeling of giving in and losing hope for a future you two were so sure you’d have but let slip away in your head. 

His scent reminds you of the mornings where you would wake up in his arms. Your nose buried in the crook of his neck and his eyes fluttered shut, breathing in and out softly and his face innocent without any worries.

You remember the tears, the slumping shoulders and the serene image of his broad back as he walked away through that door the final time.

You remember all that.

And you open your eyes.

Steve is looking down at you, eyes glazed over like you were sure yours would’ve been had you not shut them.

He’s lost in his own memories.

Undoubtedly the ones you shared. The ones no one else knew about. The intimate ones. The ones you both held so tightly to your heart. The one’s where you say “I love you” and he says it back, the one where you kiss, the ones where you fight and scream, the ones where he always comes back or when you would until there came the day he simply didn’t. 

His eyes meet yours.

_Linger in my arms_

_A little longer, baby_

_Hold me tight_

“You’ve cut your hair.”

His voice tears you from your thoughts. It’s soft, tinged with nervousness he tried to conceal. You nod, red lips curved upwards at his words.

“I did.”

When you were still together, your hair had been long enough to reach the middle of your back. He liked it like that, said he loved the way it felt to run his fingers through your hair, and so you never saw the reason to cut it. Though now...

You stomp on the urge to run a hand through your now short, shoulder lengthed  locks and instead keep your eyes on Steve. 

“It looks nice. You look nice.”

You smile, but say nothing. 

If you dared to say anything now, you were worried you wouldn’t stop and end up saying things you know you shouldn’t say.

_While my love for you_

_Is growing stronger, baby_

_It ain't right to say goodnight_

Steve pulls you closer, your steps slowing in sync.

It brings back too much memories. Too much to effectively ignore how familiar and right this feels. Too much to pretend that it doesn’t matter. His eyes fall to your lips and your breath catches. Your heart pounds against your ribcage and you’re suddenly all too aware of how close he is.

You find that once again his hand tightens around yours.

And that's what breaks this moment.

_Though it may be getting_

_Past your dreamtime, baby_

_Don't think twice_

The ring around your finger bites into your skin. A pinch- a painful reminder that what you and Steve once had is no longer what _you_ have. Your left hand suddenly feels heavier with the presence of that ring. You abruptly pull away, even as the song plays on. You slip your hand from his, allow your hand to slide down his shoulder and look at him once more.

You look at him like how you looked at him years ago.

You allow yourself this moment, because you know it will be the last.

And he looks at you as he always did.

He looks at you with all the care and affection one can feel for someone else.

~~He looks at you with _love_.~~

You smile.

Pain filled and beautiful.

And finally you raise a hand to tuck a lock of your hair behind your ear and the ring around your finger gleams against the light. 

His eyes don't stray from you, and you hold his gaze no matter how much it hurts.

You take a step back, looking over your shoulder to where your fiancé, Tom, is speaking to Tony. You see Natasha standing there, and you know she must’ve made sure to keep Tom busy just from the look on her face. And all of a sudden, its clear to you. The song was no coincidence. Tony speaking to Tom was not to have a nice chat about the weather. Steve asking you to dance was the purpose of this all.

You don't want to think of why he would do this.

You don’t want to think of the possibility.

You’ve picked yourself up once, you didnt want to risk needing to do it again.

So you smile, stepping back another step before turning away to where Tom is.

Steve doesn’t say anything.

You leave him at the center of the dance floor, watching after your back like you’d done so those years before.

_Linger, linger, baby_

_'Cause it's oh so nice_

_'Cause it's oh so nice_

Only this time, you were sure you wouldn’t look back.


End file.
